


Out Of The Black

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, set in some random kingdom that doesn't actually exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echoes of hasty footsteps could be heard from where he was sat -more like hidden- in his closet. Frank recoiled into a small ball; praying to some merciful God that it was neither his parents nor his servants.</p><p>'God never answers the way you expect him to', he rememebers his mother telling him once. And for once, he was entirely grateful of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to ignore my inevitable historical inaccuracies as much as you can, I liked the idea so I went with it. Unless you have the information to correct the mistakes, in which case please do tell me. 
> 
> This isn't really set anywhere, I made it up.

Echoes of hasty footsteps could be heard from where he was sat -more like hidden- in his closet. Frank recoiled into a small ball; praying to some merciful God that it was neither his parents nor his servants. Hiding in his fucking closet didn't seem like such a great plan anymore. 

The rhythmic footsteps came closer to the closet, and he had to catch a noise of panic from departing his mouth with a disgustingly sweaty hand. He couldn't really concentrate on the wet of his hand because if he got caught right now he would actually have to go and meet his parents guests; something he was willing to avoid at all costs. They were family friend, but Frank hadn't seen them for years. No doubt his parents would be sending him meaningful glances when the young ladies would show interest in him, the whole ordeal killed him inside, but his pleading glances never seemed to register to his parents, who were to set on getting their son married off and independant so quickly it was almost insulting. Never mind if he was the prince or not, it was fucking disgraceful parenting if Frank had ever saw it. 

The door opened, and to his amazement no hands grabbed at him to pull him out and into socialising, but a person clambered in next to him. From the minimal light in the keyhole he could make out a pale hand, with a heavy looking metal ring slipped on the middle finger. The stranger couldn't see him fully, as Frank was concealed by clothing hanging down. Engraved on it was two snakes linked together, it seemed kind of familiar, but his first priority was to find out why someone other than himself was hiding in his closet.

"Um, what are you doing in my closet?"

The other man, judging from the trousers and wide shoulders, jumped at the noise, Frank rolled his eyes. Fucking wimp. 

The man gave him a sideways glance that said 'What the heck are you doing here, I am the only person weird enough to be hiding in the closets of young princes.'  
"What are you doing in the closet?" The man asked, clearly not registering the fact that Frank called it -his- closet.  
"Well, this is kind of my closet?"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologise for the appalling historical inaccuracies that are inevitable when you know practically nothing about history. Other than that, criticism and the like are welcome :)

"Well, I suppose that is a good point, but that doesn't explain why you are in the closet?" Frank wasn't really sure why he was holding a conversation in his closet like they were walking down a street on a Monday afternoon, exchanging pleasantries. Despite the lack of visible parts of the man's face, he seemed to exhibit the aura of a cuddly toy. Soft, cute and trustworthy with even your darkest secrets.

Frank didn't really mean to spill his guts to the guy; it just happened:

"I'm hiding from my parents. They want me to socialise with some of the guests, and they keep on making suggestive jokes about me getting to marry one of the ladies. I have already had enough trauma for the next thirty years and they have only been staying here for two days." 

The stranger just laughed at Frank's misfortune. It was high-pitched and it made Frank feel like the stranger was laughing with him instead of at him. 

"So, what brings you to my closet, then?" Frank inquired, vaguely intrigued and hoping that the stranger would spill his guts too so that it wouldn't make him look so pathetic.

"Well, I came here to collect something, and I have it now." The stranger smirked, and twissled something in his fingers. Frank was familiar with it, in his palm was a rose that they kept in their dining hall, pride of place on their mantel piece with enough jewels in it to buy three palaces. Honestly, Frank always thought it looked like a piece of shit, he really couldn't understand the appeal it had to his parents despite that it looked pricey. 

Frank snorted. "You could have stolen anything from this place and you stole that piece of shit. I have to admit, I am slightly disappointed in your tastes."  
The stranger seemed surprised with the reaction. The stranger silenced and seemed to be listening for any movement in the hallways outside Frank's room, there had been lots of shouting and running going on. There was nothing to be heard. The stranger rocked on his heels as if he was about to get out. Frank panicked, knowing he should probably be bringing the criminal to justice or any of that crap his parents constantly rave about.

"Wait!" He half whispered; half shouted. The guy had pushed the door open slightly and the light that entered allowed Frank to see his whole face now. The stranger was decidedly pretty, everything from his eyes to his personality. Frank was too stricken to say anything. "Goodbye, Franklin." The stranger said curtly, beaming at Frank like had honestly enjoyed his time talking to him in the closet. "Uh, goodbye, um...." Frank didn't mean to appear so awkward, but he didn't know the man's name. The man offered his hand in a friendly manner, and for some reason Frank took it. "The name's Gerard." Frank tried to ignore the way the nickname made him feel, as Gerard climbed out of wardrobe, pulling Frank with him. They stood there for a couple of seconds, both taking in each other's appearances before Gerard kissed Frank quickly on the cheek. "Gotta dash, princess, see you around." 

And with that, Gerard had snuck out of his door, leaving Frank a bit perplexed by everything. 

-

Frank was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling but not really seeing anything. In his mind, he was seeing a totally better picture: Gerard. He recalled his messy, black hair, pale skin, delicate nose, long eyelashes and pretty eyes. He revelled in the pleasant churning of his stomach when he thought of him. He was pretty. A pretty criminal, he tried to remind himself.

Frank blamed his inability to do the right thing on the shock, he had let a fucking criminal go when he could have stopped him. It was the shock. 

It must have been an hour later when his mother burst into his room, not bothering to knock or give him warning. Not that he really needed it, but having people respect your privacy must be very nice. 

"Oh, thank God, Franklin, you're safe." She practically picked him up in a hug, well until Frank started weezing due to lack of oxygen. Frank decided to put his quickly drafted plan into action: ignorance.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He forged a confused smile, utterly fake but so believable. 

"Oh, dear, you'll never guess what! A criminal broke in, stole that darling rose we had on the mantel piece. The guards were searching for him, but they couldn't find him. "

Frank faked interest and an appalled expression.

"I'm just glad you're safe and unharmed Frank." Frank nodded, still maintaining a balance of concern but relief of his well being. 

His mother was exiting the room, and Frank thought he had gotten away with it when his mother unexpected turn back and called: "Don't think I will be letting you off of socialising with the guests, Franklin, you will do it this evening." Frank wanted to start crying. 

\- 

Dinner had snuck up on Frank, and before he knew it he was sitting at the dinner table, opposite one of the supposedly beautiful maidens that his father had been trying to interest him in all week. 

("They'll be beautiful, Frank." His father had insisted. "You'll be drooling over them before you know it!" He had insisted once again.)

That didn't appear to be happening. The girl was stealing blushed, fleeting glances at Frank, who had lost interest at looking at her face the second dinner had started. He ate all of his food, practically shovelling it down. Not that he was actually hungry, but he felt bad at how much of the food that was made was never eaten. It made him feel bad because that chicken could have been kept alive. 

His father was leading the conversation, slightly tipsy already, and patting Frank on the back every few minutes as he told the story where Frank cried when his dog died two years ago. Everyone seemed to think that it was embarrassing, but Frank had no shame in mourning after his dog. Crying was meant to undermine your manliness or whatever, Frank didn't really care anyway. 

He glanced along the table, seeing the father of the family that were staying with them. His hair was black, but too slicked to the side.

It wasn't as messy or as soft looking as Gerard's hair. Fuck, here he goes again.

The feeling was back, and there was something oddly embarrassing about it. He blushed, and tried to look at the girl opposite him, Katherine he now remembered, to try and dampen whatever the fuck his stomach was doing. His father seemed to take it as a sign of interest, and elbowed Frank in the ribs in a sort of silent 'Congratulations, you are becoming a man now' kind of way and it made Frank feel nauseated. 

The father of the family, Benjamin, started to talk to Frank, much to his misfortune. "So, Franklin, how was the birthday?" His smirk referred to the party his father threw for him a week ago, on his birthday, when he invited about half a dozen young women (who were all very interested in gaining Frank's wealth and status through marriage) to the party. Frank was so bored and uncomfortable he was internally crying the whole night. Even his friend, Ray, couldn't fend off the swarm of waiting to be courted women. Even Ray admitted it was too much. 

"Uh," Frank pretended he didn't understand the meaning of the smirk. "Very entertaining, thank you, I enjoyed it." 

His father and Benjamin exchanged glances like Frank had passed some initiation and they were both very pleased about it. Frank tried to escape multiple times in through out the dessert course, after realising that both his father and Benjamin were becoming too lary for Frank to feel even slightly comfortable. Alas, his mother didn't let him escape despite him shooting copious amounts of desperate glances her way. 

They all made their way out of the dining hall and into the gardens, it was getting dark but no one really minded. His mother shoved him in the direction of the path leading through the rose bushes, where Katherine was stood as if she was expecting him to walk with her. He grumbled, and supposed he might have to be polite at least once to the girl and walked with her. He asked her about her home, and her friends, and how she was liking it here. She supplied most of the conversation and slowly edged closer to him as they walked. She seemed like a reasonable person, though slightly snobbish and high maintenance. Definitely not his type. He wasn't even aware he had a type, but he just knew she wasn't what he was looking for. Then she randomly changed the topic onto something that caught Frank's interest.

"Apparently they are into black mag-"

"Sorry, what was that. What you just said, can you repeat it?" Katherine seemed confused but repeated it.

"The Brand Of The Snakes? You know that Italian secret society?"

"No, I hadn't actually. Sorry, do continue, I shouldn't have interrupted, that was unforgivable rude of me." It must have been the longest sentence Frank has ever said to her, and she was beaming like a little girl presented with a new doll. 

"Anyway, I heard from my friend, Isabel, that they perform black magic and steal to fund their rituals and luxurious lifestyles." She was still beaming, and Frank was hopeless, he gave in and soon was picturing Gerard beaming at him. 

Only Gerard's smile was so much more appealing than her’s. His attention snapped back to the girl in front of him, she was looking at him as if she expected an answer. 

"Wha- sorry, what was that?" Blushing profusely with embarrassment, he peered at her through his overgrown fringe, but she was smiling back at him like she was trying to be appealing to him. 

"Who's Gerard?" He panicked.

"Er, just a friend. Nobody of any importance. Or relevance."

She seemed to buy it. "So, we should probably head back." Frank suggested, noticing her shivering. Being the utter gentleman that he is, Frank took off his coat and offered it to her. She accepted with a beaming smile that was still nothing compared to Gerard's, and Frank really hoped that she wouldn't get any ideas of marriage proposals from this incident. 

They headed back and Frank gained a look of approval from his mother.

Dear lord, what had he done. 

-

The curtains were split open by his maid, streaming light into Frank's half open eyes. For a second he was blinded; recoiled and pulled his blanket over his eyes. He fucking hated mornings. With a considerable amount of effort he got up, got changed and wiped the dry drool from his chin. He also managed to fall asleep about fifty different times during the process. His maid knocked, thank fuck because he was half way through putting some trousers on, and came in once he had assured her that if she came in she would not be met with a half naked seventeen year old. "Prince Franklin, your parents await your presence in the dining hall." Frank nodded and thanked her before leaving. 

When he graced his family with his presence, he was hobbling down to the seat, sleep burdening his bones and his eyelids. He also looked like he had been dragged through a bush but Frank decided to overlook that considering he couldn't fathom a fuck to give. "Good morning Franklin." His mother greeted him and his father just wolfed down bread. "Morning everyone." He tried to hold a smile on his face; it didn't work out. 

His father and Benjamin were discussing some sort of hunt they were planning on doing today, Frank prayed he wouldn't have to be involved. Frank denied it vehemently when his father offered a place for his 'favourite son' on the hunt. Frank had no fucking clue what his father was going on about, Frank was his only son. 

His mother cut in :

"Brilliant, Franklin, so you can accompany Katherine and I to the market today." His mother smiled so warmly at him; if he had refused it would have been like kicking a helpless puppy. Katherine seemed thrilled at the idea of spending the day with him. 

Oh, the joy.

-

"Franklin, you should really get your hair cut, you look homeless." Ah, Frank had almost missed the tact of his mother in his recent self-induced seclusion. Frank protested. "But, I like my hair like this." The look his mother gave him sent him into silence.

"I'll arrange it when we get back." 

In order to try and fill the almost painful silence, he walked over to one of the stalls, looking at the flowers for sale. There were roses of white fading into pink. It reminded him of the contrast of Gerard's skin against his lips. He bought two, one for his mother and one for Katherine. Both were thrilled by the gift, and it made Frank feel like less of a shitbag for the way he's been treating his family as of late. 

They moved onto other stalls, and just as Frank was giving his opinion on the earrings his mother was tempted to buy, a hand tapped his shoulder. He spun round, and his mouth hung open. "How lovely it is to see you again, Frankie." Gerard beamed at him, and Frank's face just mimicked it. "Gerard." He practically squealed, unable to conceal his happiness. "How have you been?" Gerard acted like they hadn't seen each other in months, and promptly leaning down and pecking Frank on the cheek. "I've been good, thank you." Gerard had a hand on the upper part of his arm, and was rubbing it fondly. Frank tried to keep his hitched breathing undetected, but a subtle look and smirk from Gerard confirmed that he had not hidden it well enough. "Frankie, would you like to introduce us?" Gerard requested, keeping polite manners and giving them all a handsome smile. Frank stepped back slightly, and gestured for Katherine and his mother to walk forward. His mother walked first, keeping a guarded smile. "Gerard, this is my mother." Gerard bowed, kissed her hand and muttered 'your majesty' before letting go of her hand. "This is my er...friend, Katherine." Gerard bowed and kissed Katherine's hand too. They continued leisurely wandering around the market in a pairs, Katherine and Frank's mother, and Gerard and Frank. 

"What do you, um, you know, do with the rose?" Frank asked, he had been curious ever since he had stupidly let Gerard leave his room. Gerard gave him a sly smile that made the butterflies in Frank's stomach swarm violently. "I sold it." Frank blinked, that was it? "What did you do with the money?" Frank asked, sensing Gerard wasn't telling him everything. "I gave it away." Gerard shrugged like it was no big deal. Frank's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "All of it?" "Yes. Every single penny of it." "Why?" Gerard's laugh was carefree and Frank couldn't help but stare. "I wasn't stealing it for myself." Gerard watched Frank with an amused yet soft expression, and it made Frank feel light, like his chest was going to explode. "So, who did you give it to?" "Lots of people. People that needed it, you know? The homeless, the people with disabilities and to help people and to orphanages." Frank's grin grew even more. "That's amazing, Gerard." Frank was so sincere it made Gerard laugh and he rested a hand on Frank's shoulder to halt him. 

"I do believe we should say our goodbyes, your mother and Katherine look as if they were ready to retire." Frank turned back to look back at them, and they did look quite bored. "I might have to leave before Katherine has my head off, from the dirty looks she's been giving me. She probably thinks I'm stealing her man." Gerard gives him one of his dirty smirks, and watches as Frank stutters out his words. "I-err, I'm not- we aren't" Frank seems at a loss for words so Gerard helps him out. "You aren't entering the realms of courtship for her, why ever not?" Gerard asks, only really because he thinks Frank is so adorable when he blushes.

"I- I just don't like her, like that anyway." Gerard raises an eyebrow, and feels bad for how almost scared Frank looks, like Gerard is going to shun him for it. 

His hand rests lightly on Frank's shoulder once again, it is meant to comfort him. "That's fine, Frankie, don't get so worried. I won't judge you." Gerard presents Frank with a smile that makes his stomach do the thing. Fuck, he really needs to get his shit together. Frank finally exhales in relief, only realising how strange it is that Frank views Gerard's opinion so highly. Katherine and Frank's mother come over to them.

"Goodbye, your majesty, Lady Katherine." He nodded to both of them and promptly left, shooting Frank a smile as he left. 

"Well, your friend seemed lovely, Franklin." 

Frank agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies, of which there are probably dozens. Criticism and the like are welcome :) 
> 
> I apologise as I have no knowledge of the English language in this time period (around the time of the renaissance period) and have therefore not even attempted to write the way people would have spoken in that time.

Frank had been bed-ridden for days, after his immune system failed, yet again, to stop the pathogens taking over. Frank blamed it on giving his coat for Katherine to wear. Alas, his parents had not been merciful enough to dismiss him from dinner until they had all vacated the dining hall, so of course Frank spent many happy hours sneezing and feeling like his eyeballs were going to burst from their sockets. You can imagine the mood Frank was in the whole time.

Katherine had not discouraged by Frank's overly shitty immune system, however, and his parents thought it was a miracle akin to that of the second coming. This only served to deflate Frank's mood even further.

He crawled into bed early that night with the intention of not having to socialise with anyone.

\- 

Their third meeting had probably been the most unglamorous of them all. The setting was a bit nicer however.

Frank surfaced to consciousness about six hours later. He opened his eyes sore with lack of sleep and illness, and someone was about three inches away from his face. He jumped back, whacking his head on the headboard.

"Wow, Frankie, I know I'm not that pretty but that was just plain offensive."

Gerard. Fucking. Way. On. His. Bed.

Frank let out a strange gurgle sound, cradling his head in his hands.

"You alright, princess.?" Frank scowled back at him with mock anger, trying not to melt with the way Gerard was grinning at him.

Frank nodded, trying to express the exterior of someone that totally wasn't shocked. Frank began to think he was never going to see Gerard again, the idea upset him more than he would admit. Frank had the sudden urge to hug Gerard, which was out of the ordinary for him. He was pretty sure the last time he had even initiated a hug was three years ago, just before Frank entered his moody, teenage years.

Not thinking straight, he launched himself into Gerard's arms, slotting his head so it rested on the other man's shoulder and enveloping Gerard with his arms. Gerard took it rather well, giggling and returning the hug.

"Frankie, If I had known you missed me this much, I would have visited you days ago." An odd feeling gathered in his chest when Gerard said his name, and intensified because he could practically hear the smile as he spoke. Gerard hesitated, but carefully removed one of his hands and placed it on the small of Frank's back.

Quivering in shock at the gesture, Frank accidentally pushed into Gerard so they were flat against each other. Gerard's hold kept them together.

It wasn't the closeness that scared Frank, it was how much he liked it. It seemed too inappropriate to like it the way he did. It made him uncomfortable; a whispering ghost of a voice usually hidden in the back of his mind was uttering in his ear of how Gerard might object to the affection and think he was a freak. Relief drowned him in waves, as the seconds ticked by and Gerard seemed to be rather happy where he was.

"Hey, Frankie, how are things going with Katherine, huh?" Gerard pushed Frank back slightly so they could look at each other, Frank was met with a mocking look from Gerard. He resisted the urge to punch him.

"Alright, she's rather nice you know." Frank mumbled through his teeth; certain that Gerard was hell-bent on trying to tease and embarrass Frank as much as possible. Frank had an incredibly difficult time trying to keep his gaze from staring creepily at Gerard too much.

Gerard ended the hug, dropping back against the bed and pulling Frank down with him so that they were lying side by side with their shoulders making contact.

"So, tell me, Frankie, what's it like being a prince?" Gerard's face pulled into a honest smile like he was actually interested in what Frank had to say.

"I don't know, what's it like not being a prince?" Gerard's smile widened; Frank's heart leapt. "Well, you don't live in a palace, for starters. You have no real authority of others, and nobody knows who you are outside of friends and communities. Oh, and every girl in the kingdom isn't trying to get into your pants." 

Frank snorted at the last one, judging from Gerard's grin, he could tell that Gerard knew he wasn't all that pleased with that sort of attention that he got.

"The constant attention starts to grate on you after a while, it just becomes irritating." Gerard looked like he had dug up gold.

"Aww, women aren't really your thing, are they?" Pouting at Frank, he turned over and compelled Frank to do the same.

Frank had no idea what to reply with.

\- 

Gerard had left an hour or so ago, it was five o'clock when he had left, and they had had a very entertaining conversation, ranging from books on biology and anatomical studies to their least favourite puddings. Still, that one question stuck in his mind.

"Aww, women aren't really your thing, are they?" What was that meant to even mean? If women weren't his thing, that what was? The thought of dying alone scared him shitless. Now he came to think about it, when he imagined his foreseeable future, Gerard was always woven in there somewhere. Is that what he meant, spending his life with another man, or maybe Gerard?

The contemplation forced a memory to be recreated in his mind from his childhood, one he had no accessed since it had happened.

Frank was a young boy, maybe of eight or nine, running around the markets and playing with the children as any other hype child would. His parents always wanted Frank to grow up level headed and with the nation's best interest in mind, so they let him socialise with other children that were not from well off families.

In an attempt to dodge Christopher's attention whilst playing a game of tag he hurtled into an alley off of the market place. As he slowed, he surveyed his surroundings, it was a normal street with normal houses, apart from two figures huddled in the corner standing rather close to each other.

Two men, unaware of the boy, and for a while Frank stood there admiring how they looked at each other with such devotion. He was about to turn back, when suddenly they leaned closer and they were.... kissing?

Frank wandered back to the market place, perplexed by his discovery.

"What on earth are you talking about, dear?" His mother gave him a disapproving gaze.

"Two men can get married." Frank repeated. His mother merely laughed at the statement.

"Don't be ridiculous Franklin."

"But you said people kiss when they are married."

"They do, you probably didn't know what you saw." And with that, Frank terminated the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this update took, and for the probable slaughter of spelling in this chapter due to the fact that I am typing this on my iPod. I apologise for the inaccuracies too.

Katherine's habit of being persistent on getting Frank to like her only made him more embarrassed for her. It was a lost cause, he haboured no affection for her apart from in a platonic manner. Maybe it was his sudden realisation that made him feel bad for her useless attempts, maybe it was because he spent so much time thinking about Gerard around her that he didn't hear half of what she was actually saying. 

Frank spent the next week trying to bury himself in books in their library or take walks alone to get away from his family, he loved them to bits but why did they have to be so fucking embarrassing. Not to mention his mother keeps on bringing up how lovely Gerard was to his family and Frank never fails to go as red as a tomato. 

He thinks his mother might have realised he doesn't like Katherine, and might be wanting Katherine to be with Gerard. Over his dead body. From what Gerard was saying to Frank, Gerard didn't seem too keen on Katherine, but then again Frank tried to avoid the topic of her because it would always somehow revert back to Frank's lack of having anything to do with women. 

A few weeks later Frank came down to breakfast, as grouchy as usual, but he still noticed that something in his family's and their guests' behaviour had changed, they were all playing rather close attention to him. Usually the attention was centered on his father, who's conversations were usually one-sided and booming, but even he was sitting too quietly. 

Frank shifted with unease settling in his stomach and keeping his posture stiff.

"Is everyone alright?" It was quiet, but no one else was attempting to make a sound so it was easily heard by everyone.

His mother's look of dread and concern never faltered once. "Frank, we have reason to believe that there has been another break in."

Frank tried to look shocked, honestly he did try. "What makes you think that?" He frowned in his best attempt of showing concern. 

"A pedestrian claimed they saw a man climb over the gates over near the west wing, out into an alley." 

Frank remembers that his parents were always anxious about being broken into because of the town surrounding the palace being so close to the gates. 

To be fair, they were a pretty small yet prosperous country, and they didn't come across enemies often. Frank tried not to show his anxiety as he realised that the west wing was where his bedroom was. His father added:

"We have also heard that a member of the Brand of the Snakes is in the area, and it therefore it is only responsible to be aware of his presence and consider it his doing." 

Frank nodded, trying to look less guilty. He thought back to the ring on Gerard's finger, which he soon forgot about after seeing it. It had intertwined snakes on it, was that the symbol for the secret society? It probably was. Frank found it strangely easy to conclude that and not think any less of Gerard.

"Have you seen anything?" His mother inquired, picking at the meat on her plate. 

"No, of course not. If I do though, I will tell you." They all seemed saisfied with that answer. No one made a fuss when Frank dismissed himself from the table early.

-

Frank was ripped away from his slumber in the early hours of the morn, by his maid telling him that his dear friend Ray was scheduled to be visiting soon. It was the fastest she has ever seen him get ready and downstairs. His hair wasn't tamed, but considering Ray's curls it didn't seem to matter. 

They met in one of the many living rooms of the palace, the particular one that Frank was most fond of, probably because of it's quiet class and it's location next to the library. "Ray." Frank didn't give his friend any time to react as he clasped his hand and patted him on the back. Ray didn't seem put off, but just as enthusiastic as Frank. "Frank. I trust the past months have been well for you?" Frank laughed at the formality, Ray always did mock him for his high status. 

"Of course, friend. And I, you?" Ray nodded, before delving into a story of his recent trip to Italy. 

-

"Fair ladies, you say, and how was that for you?" Frank wiggled his eyebrows in teasing; Ray flushed. 

"I met a few, yes, and I also made a very good friend during my stay." "That's very nice to hear." Frank sounded genuine when he said that.

"I hear your family are holding a ball in the upcoming weeks." Frank states, not really needing conformation because his mother and Katherine has been raving about it for days. 

"Yes, we are," Ray nodded enthusiastically "Do you plan on going?" 

"If you wish me to be there, then I will." 

"Excellent, you are attending then. You and your family are always welcome." Ray's gaze fell on the clock on the wall. "Well, I must be going." Frank led Ray back to the entrance. Ray, upon his departure, swirled round to Frank briefly: "Promise me you will attend the ball?" 

"Of course."

"Oh, and one other thing, my friend from Italy will be at the ball too, you can meet then."

"I look forward to it." Frank sent him an encouraging smile. 

"Goodbye, Frank."

"Goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors that are in this chapter, I am once again typing on my iPod so it has taken a bit longer than usual to write this. Have a great day everyone :)

His mother had been nearly prancing around the house all day because of her excitement. It was an inevitable product from the Toro's ball later that evening; Frank had been progressively grouchier as the hours passed. 

"Frank, dear, a frown doesn't suit you, cheer up and start getting ready." 

Frank didn't entirely see the point, it was four hours until they were due at said ball but he kept his best interests in mind and decided not to argue with her. Getting up the stairs was a lengthy activity given his tired, bored state. Still, it was better than hearing his mother's constant flow of speech and his father and Benjamin's booming laughs. 

He couldn't really tell how long he spent staring at the wall, ready and waiting, his sense of time had already been lacking. It took him under ten minutes to get ready, the remaining time seeped past him whilst he stared. 

-

"Frank, hey Frank!" He heard a familiar voice shout over the otherwise unbreakable wall of noise supplies by the guests. Ray. 

Slipping through the crowds in haste, Frank completed missed Gerard right beside him. 'Thank the lord,' Frank thought. His own personal saviour to help him in times when his social inadequacies were problematic.

He had almost made it to Ray when a portly man moved diagonally towards Frank in a hurry, pushing Frank back and causing him to stumble into Gerard's waiting arms. 

Gerard wasn't so damn adorable or his crush on him wasn't as extensive as it was now, he probably would have thought Gerard was a creep for following him through the crowd. 

Frank had never been happier to see his friend. He didn't even mind that he was blushing like a thirteen year old girl or that Ray was giving him odd looks at their 'moment'. Frank and Gerard, stuck in their own little world, stared for longer than considered normal, only to be interrupted by a slight cough from the man standing next to Ray.

Frank straightened up so he was no longer dependant on Gerard, trying to regain some air of formality that he'd lost during the little moment. He muttered a 'thank you' to Gerard, avoiding eye contact. 

Ray, lurched forward, greeting both Frank and Gerard. Frank's attentions turned to the man smirking at Gerard. Gerard just looked plain embarrassed. 

"Frank, this is the friend from Italy I was talking about. This is Michael." 

Michael stepped forward, and shook hands with Frank, giving him an almost warm smile. Ray continued:

"And I believe that you have already met Michael's brother, Gerard." 

Frank couldn't tell whether Ray was referencing the moment they had a minute ago or how they met in a closet. 

Frank just nodded, turning back slightly to smile at Gerard; a fond smile gracing his features as they peered at each other. Now Ray mentioned it, Michael and Gerard did look related. 

Ray managed to get a conversation flowing between them all, god knows how, Frank could barely concentrate on anything but Gerard. 

Ray excused himself to talk with other guests; Michael followed. Frank, sensing the window of opportunity, guided Gerard to the balcony, sighing at the breeze rustling past him, the hall had been too crowded and hot for him to bare for long. 

Side by side, they leant against the cool, stone railing, watching the moon's light being caught in the pond's reflection. 

"It's calming out here." Gerard said out of the blue, they hadn't spoken for ages before then. 

Frank nodded and laughed with contentment. "I agree." 

Not wishing silence upon them again, Frank continued:

"I wish I hadn't been an only child, I would be a lot less lonely. And anti-social." 

Gerard laughed delicately. "Well, I think you are doing just fine, you are willingly talking to me now, are you not?" Gerard raised an eyebrow. 

"I suppose so. Is it nice having a sibling?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. We used to play in the gardens back home, and when we got older we would accompany each other to places and tell secrets, and then when we got even older than that we accompanied each other to different countries. This, of course, being one of them. It is like having an automatic friend." 

"That does sound very nice." Frank stared into the sky, not really thinking about anything.

"Frankie, do you feel lonely?" Gerard almost sounded shy asking that question, and averted his gaze to Frank's face. He quietly noted how nicely the moonlight highlighted it. 

Frank couldn't resist but return the semi-intense gaze in a silent answer of 'yes'. Gerard sprung into action, like someone had just turned on a switch suddenly. He flung an arm around Frank's shoulders, pressed Frank to him, the grin on his face was unequaled by any beauty Frank had ever seen. 

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" The enthusiasm made Frank feel wanted and cherished, a giggle escaped his lips as Gerard led them back inside; hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it took me kind of awhile to update but hey life sucks and so do exams.

Hand in hand. 

Hand.

In.

Hand.

Frank's brain slowly but surely registered what was actually happening. Gerard was sweeping him back into the main room, by the hand. Frank only possessed enough time to simply blush before Gerard was stopping near the dance floor. Admiring how endearing Gerard looked smiling and shaking with exhilaration, Frank totally misses his father walk up to him. 

It took them both by surprise, Gerard's smile reduced into a straight line. That feeling that Gerard kept on evoking in him was back with storms in his stomach. His father swung an arm around his shoulders, the impact made his ribs flare up in a moment of dull pain. He positioned his son so that he was facing away from Gerard.

"How are you liking the girls here, huh, Frank?" Copious amounts of heat from the sweat released by his father could be felt through the fabric of Frank's shirt. He almost gagged; almost. 

"Uh, yeah, okay?" Frank had no idea what to say and instead tried to ignore Gerard's endearing chortling behind him. His father turned his attention to a young girl of seventeen or eighteen. 

She was rather petite, so Frank would have no height issues, but her hips seemed too wide and her shoulders weren't wide and strong. Her face was on the pale side, her eyes the wrong shade of green and pink lips didn't suit her like they suited Gerard. She was delicate; not the kind Gerard was. 

He wasn't repulsed by her appearance. More indifferent. 

"How about her,huh?" His father raised an eye in such a suggestive manner the embarrassment was like a slap in the face. 

"She's er, nice, I suppose." His father appeared satisfied with that answer, and then began to push Frank towards the girl. His father was no match for him, and in the end he gave up and asked the girl to dance. He cursed peer pressure under his breath. 

They joined in with some big group dance that involved swapping partners have way through, so they only made polite conversation. 

At the end, Frank said his goodbyes hurriedly and made his way back to where his father and Gerard were talking. As he drew closer the topic of conversation became clear. Women. 

His father had an uncanny ability to hold one-sided conversations for a lengthy time so it was more like Frank's father talking and Gerard nodding and agreeing occasionally. 

At the sight of Frank's arrival Gerard immediately asked permission to talk to Frank privately for a minute. His father granted it, and Gerard was towing Frank along by a hand on his back until they reached a secluded part that was hidden a statue and led down into a corridor that took you to the east side of the house. 

"How funny your father is Frank, though I must say your father is the absolute opposite of you." 

Frank took that as a compliment. 

"Though how mistaken he is, he only conversed about women, after all he didn't know that my interests lie elsewhere." 

Frank was still processing the information Gerard had just given to him. Gerard began to twitch nervously, worried that he has struck a chord and that his feelings were not requited. 

He added: "You did look beautiful whilst dancing with that girl, Frankie." 

Usually, Frank would have expected that Gerard was teasing, but his tone remained sincere and affectionate. 

"Thank you?" Frank answered, it's not like he hadn't been in this situation before. He usually had girls flocking to tell him their praises, only this time it was Gerard and for once in his life Frank actually felt his heart swell over a compliment. 

Frank had kind of got the idea by that point, and decided to initiate something for the first time and lean in. That feeling had made a return through out the evening but holy shit was it intense right then. 

Gerard's eyes began to flutter, success. Frank hadn't just made a fool of himself. 

Their faces were less than two inches away when a noise came from down the corridor. The sound of footsteps bursting threw a doorway sent them a good metre apart. 

Frank was possessed with the sudden urge to cry. Instead, however, he laughed. 

It was mainly Gerard's fault, who found the ordeal absolutely hilarious and couldn't help chuckling as they made their way back into the main room, and out into the deserted balcony. Gerard has always had that affect on him.

"Oh fuck this, come here." Gerard's arm shot out and his hand claimed a fistful of Frank's hair as he pulled him so their lips were pressed together. 

Frank thought it was pretty great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent days trying to think of a plot line after I realised that I didn't have one. I read The Da Vinci Code and got inspired so the plot line might have hints of stuff from The Da Vinci Code in it. 
> 
> Teabing is pretty awesome. 
> 
> Have a good day everyone :)

The next time Frank heard Gerard talk of The Brand of the Snakes was when Mikey was present. It was a few weeks on from the ball and they had wandered round the bustling stalls of the market place on a Tuesday morning. 

It was rather ambiguous unless you had any idea that they were in a secret society. 

"I heard Sanders obtained the assignment, after weeks of pestering." Gerard appeared to be absorbedly staring at a scarf whilst mumbling these words, like he was talking about the scarf.

"Of course he would, it probably means we should all meet up, no doubt he will take Ross and Urie to accompany him."

Frank didn't even try and pretend that he understood what they were talking about; neither did Ray. 

"That sounds plausible, we shall no doubt hear from them if they come this close to the region. Maybe Frank and Ray could have the pleasure in meeting our friends." Gerard turned back to show his warm smile, which Frank automatically imitated in response. 

"We don't want to scare them off too quickly." Shooting a meaningful look Gerard's way, Mikey turned his attention back to the delicately arranged pots on a nearby stall.

"God forbid that we should." Gerard's gaze of interest at a neighboring vase was unequaled. 

Michael's posture morphed into one emitting sternness and severity. "You know it wouldn't help, especially with the recent task we have been issued with."

Gerard previously had his face in a book, a fancy edition of a bible, but upon hearing this he sprung from his position in panic. 

"A new assignment?"

Mikey rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Don't worry, you are partaking in the task without even realizing it, I will tell you the details later."

Mikey's somewhat half-hearted attempt at calming Gerard down hadn't been successful at all; the look of concern didn't falter. 

Ray and Frank exchanged a look, but neither offered a comment to either of the Way brothers. 

When Frank retired for the day he was met with his mother sat solemnly in the study by the fire. After Frank kissed her cheek in greeting, he was about to turn away but something about her made him feel like she had something to say. 

He waited for her to speak. After having a pleasant day out he was feeling rather patient. His mother hid her shock at this poorly, as of late Frank had been antisocial and avoided any conversation that wasn't necessary. 

"Sit down, Frank."

He obeyed and placed himself on the chair opposite hers. He began to swirl the buttons on his jacket. 

"Be honest, Frank. You aren't interested in Katherine at all, are you?" 

He shook his head. Disappointment never showed once on her face, she seemed strangely calm. He began:

"I'm sorry, I j-" She cut him off with a 'you-can't-pull-that-shit-on-me' kind of look. 

He went back to playing with the buttons on his jacket. 

"Your cousin Lukas is set to be married soon and your father went on a but of a tangent earlier. He's going to try and force interest upon you, your lack of interest is clear, Frank." She got up. 

"You're a good boy, Frank. You are just not what people expect of you, but that doesn't make you any less of a good person." She murmured, ruffling his long fringe with a faint smile. 

Then she left him by himself, sitting next to the fire till his face felt like it was almost burning from the heat. 

She was right. Somehow she always was, his father wasn't satisfied with his lack of interest in the opposite gender and was going to try and force it upon him instead. 

Why did she always have to be right.

\---

Gerard had come to visit him that night. He had just about refrained himself from swearing on Jesus in his frightened state. Gerard was hovering over him, grin in place and breath sweeping over Frank's face. 

"Hi." Frank whispered after gaining control over his speech and mind. 

"You look even more adorable when you're frightened, I didn't think it was possible." Of course he did, smooth motherfucker. 

Frank continued to smile vaguely and stare straight back at him. He pushed Gerard over to one side so he could wrap his blanket over Gerard too. It wasn't exactly cold, but more of an act of affection. They remained facing each other.

"I like kissing you." Frank admits, feeling strangely confident all of a sudden, enough to admit that anyway. 

Gerard didn't reply, but from the way his smile grew to reach his eyes and he leaned in so their faces were merely centimeters apart, it seemed like a positive reaction to Frank. 

Frank flung himself forward, pressing their lips together with enthusiasm. Gerard hummed quietly, a hand placed on Frank's back and his other supporting himself. Frank's hand wandered to Gerard's hair, carding his fingers through it. 

Their lips moved slowly, but they held each other close. It wasn't a fast kiss, but it had passed the boundaries of 'innocent' as soon as it had commenced. They were pressed against each other, just enjoying everything without rushing. 

Gerard pulled away for air, admiring Frank with his red cheeks, mouth open slightly, panting. Deciding it was enough kissing for the day, he snuggled his face into Frank's chest, pushing Frank down onto his back. 

"What were you and Mikey talking about this morning, about a new assignment, and some of your other people coming to this area?"

"I wish I could tell you but I really can't. It's not that I don't trust you, but I swore an oath." 

"That's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Frank sat at the table, his body physically there but his mind was with the wind that he watched sweep across the gardens and disappear. The wind was free yet he was not. He was confined to his duty to be a prince, to uphold rules and be a monarch one day if no assassins got to him before then. The public balls and the like that he was forced to attend were not quite to his taste either; he had never been that good in social situations most of the time.  
As his father rambled on, he kept his gaze to the window, careful not to let it wander to anywhere that might induce him to try and include Frank in the conversation. He missed Gerard, the way his mouth swayed down at one side when he talked whilst smiling and his ability to make Frank feel comfortable with him.  
Frank's eyes averted to his mother and Katherine, before switching to his plate, they were sitting quietly and pleasantly and let the Benjamin and his Frank's father talk about some kind of deer hunt they planned to go to after church on Sunday. Frank prayed to the Lord that they would leave him out of it. His prayers hadn't been answered:  
"Frank, my boy, how about you come along? You haven't been on one in quite a while." It seemed to escape his father's mind that Frank had never actually been on a deer hunt. Frank caved in almost instantly, not feeling in the mood to stir up any fuss and so he just went with it.  
"Excellent." Benjamin beamed at him, his stained, putrid yellow teeth on display. Frank concealed a grimace. Frank just wanted to get out of the palace; walk like he hadn't been outside in years. Away from responsibility and his father's constant implications of getting Frank married, from having to face the fact that he would have to run a country someday. Frank would like to be a lot of things, but a king was not on his list.  
Frank excused himself at the first chance, and went straight out of the palace, out of the grounds, out of the town into the countryside that was where he wanted to be. He had spent a few hours out, it hadn't taken him long to get out of the city walls. With every breath he took, it seemed to brighten him up. Before long he was practically skipping down the path that lead to some orchards. The wind flew through the branches of trees, the grass swaying somberly, rabbits nestled in the hedges. The happiness he felt in watching all the life before him made him smile.  
That was until, an arrow dart past his right ear, missing by half an inch and embedding itself into the trunk of a tree. He breathed in sharply, his body jerking to the side and swirling round to see the attacker. There were three men advancing, they didn't feel the need to go in a faster pace than a swagger, but Frank still felt it was too fast for how long his brain was taking to process the decreasing space between them. Frank was stunned to silence and kept stationary, not sure what he was meant to do in these kinds of situations. Screaming was a definite option, but so was running and both seemed like a lot of effort.  
Frank backed away, hitting something with an 'oof'.  
A sea of hands engulfed his face, starving him of air and sight and personal space. It didn't take him long to use all of the air in his lungs and pass out from the lack of it.  
\----------------------------------  
There was black, and some noise in the background, but mostly there was just black. Frank mentally checked that his main senses worked.  
He felt his wrists bound by rope; check.  
A pungent, damp smell made him choke; check.  
Voices whispered nonsense far away but it was still audible; check.  
He licked his lips and blood left an unpleasant tang on his tongue; check.  
He forced his eyelids open although he could feel major swelling in his right eye, and he saw light from a candle across the room; check.  
So far; so good. He wasn't dead and seemed roughly intact albeit his pride and the swelling of his right eye. A quick but no less painful sweep of his body with his good eye reinforced his relief, he still had the right number of limbs attached to the right places on his body. With a lot of effort he focused on the dim candlelight, all he saw was outlines of figures and it was no one he recognized, and the symbol on the material that hung on the wall didn't look like anything he had seen before.  
The more he strained his eyes the harder they were to keep open.  
Then the black took hold of him once more, the symbol hung on the wall the last image he saw before he saw nothing.  
\-------------------------------  
"I'm telling you, Mikey, they really don't need to be here. I have it under control, I'm sure they would prefer to be on a different project because they will have nothing to do."  
"Sanders doesn't take too lightly to being told what to do, I would bear that in mind if I were you." Mikey pointed out. "By having 'it under control' are you suggesting that if you magically appeared in Frank's room in the middle of the night he wouldn't freak out?"  
Gerard didn't reply, his eyes stared unwavering at the map of the city in his hands. Mikey's mouth gaped open.  
"For God's sake Gerard, please don't tell me you have actually been in his room?" Mikey flung his hands down on the table in irritation. "Gerard, you are meant to be protecting him at a distance, let me emphasize the 'a distance' part. Even the buddy friendship you two are forming isn't really allowed."  
Gerard's silence stayed, but his eyes held a deeper emotion this time; offence.  
"Gerard, please just listen to me, I know you like Frank, fuck I'm surprised Ray hasn't collected an angry mob and hunted you down with a pitch fork yet for looking at him like that, but he is a prince. You know blue-bloods are always turn out to be the straightest kinds of people. It will never work, I am just trying to make it easier for you."  
Gerard shook his head. "But we-"  
Mikey cut him off with a glare, but soon it softened and he placed a hand on Gerard's shoulder in comfort. "Even if he proves to be gay and like you back, he has a responsibility of being the heir, he has to produce children you aren't exactly equipped with the ability to do that. Besides, his father will probably force him into marriage anyway, Frank will crack under the pressure at some point."  
"You're right." Gerard's thoughts didn't match with the words that sprung from his mouth.  
\--------------------------  
The next thing Frank sees, are two men. Neither of them were part of the gang that kidnapped him, he was certain of it. The ground was also moving, and as worrying as this was, he knew he was in a carriage to god knows where. They both examined Frank with animalistic smirks etched on their shadowed faces. The only thought that registered to Frank was that he was completely fucked (in a totally metaphorical sense, thank god).  
\-----------  
The first one to notice the absence of the prince was the maid. She followed her morning routine, breezing into Frank's room, slashing open the curtains but the crisp morning light revealed nothing but empty sheets.  
It wasn't parents fault that they didn't notice though, Frank went through a stage a year ago where he would spend all his time out walking and would depart straight after breakfast and not even attend dinner. They had just assumed he had fallen back into that pattern.  
The maid knew it was very wrong to find Frank out of bed anytime before nine o'clock. She alerted his parents and all the staff on the grounds, and after an hour of searching the grounds the King and Queen knew they were in deep shit. Well, technically he was the one in deep shit, but as he was their sole heir, they were right along beside him.  
\--------  
Gerard strutted, as per usual, up to the palace gate, demanding he see the prince. It was then that he was informed that Frank was no where to be found. Fuck's sake, he was going to have to be Frank's night in shining armor. He really didn't to, but he was having to consult Mikey and Sanders and everyone because The Brand Of The Snakes could have taken him fucking anywhere in Europe. The guard at the gate gave Gerard a strange look as he began to cry. Frank was in trouble. Gerard was in trouble. The only difference was Gerard had the responsibility of saving them both.  
\---------  
"You fucking idiot."  
Gerard didn't reply.  
"You fucking load of wank. I can't-" Mikey needed a moment of quiet contemplation to let it really sink in. "I can't fucking believe you. Mr. 'I have this under control'. Does this look like fucking under control to you? Fuck this."  
Mikey turned, about to leave the room.  
"Wait!" Gerard squeaked out in panic. "Where are you going?"  
"To get Ray."  
"What?!"  
"I need a fucking team, one I can actually stand," He motioned towards Sanders and Ross and Urie sitting discussing Ross and Urie's upcoming wedding. Don't ask how they managed to get signed permission from the pope to be married, despite the fact they looked like lanky ten year-olds they could still be intimidating as hell when they wanted to be. He didn't really want to dwell on the things they had probably threatened him with. " And someone who knows Frank and will fight to the death for him."  
Gerard remained speechless. Mikey continued:  
"You didn't think I was going to let you do this on your own did you?" Then Mikey flashed one of those smiles that he gives when he has devised a scarily amazing plan on how to save Gerard's arse. Gerard hadn't seen one of those since he accidentally told the King of Denmark to fuck off. (He was pissed, in both meanings of the word. Anger and Alcohol were not a good mix for him, as well as his ability to break into pretty much any building in the world.)  
\---------------------------  
"So it is decided then, England." Mikey pointed to the southern part of the weirdly shaped island of the northern coast of France. Gerard sighed. Ray sighed. Mikey sighed.  
They were all thinking the same thing: they needed to invest in warmer clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I went on a school trip to France and had load of end of year exams. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Getting to England took days of bumpy carriage rides and currently Ray, Mikey and Gerard were nestled on a boat destined for Dover. Mikey had drifted to sleep long ago, avoiding the incessant rant spewing from Gerard's lips about how Frank had to be such an adorable, idiotic fucker and get himself kidnapped whilst running a tight schedule of never leaving the god-damn palace. Ray could barely keep his eyes open. 

The words parting from Gerard's lips were quite angry, and hateful despite the occasional positive word to describe Frank that would totally give away how much he missed his Frankie, but the tone was almost soft and laced with a subtle hint of affection. 

The journey on the Channel didn't take long, only stretching over a few hours. Before long they were rushing out of the ship, MIkey rather energetic given his power nap and Ray recovering from his brief phase of fatigue induced by Gerard's talking. It had only struck Gerard that they had no idea where the the secret London headquarters was after they had exited the ferry. When he mentioned this concern, Mikey scoffed: "You thought I would leave that minute detail out? Don't worry, I already have it covered."

On their carriage into London is where Ray started to ask the really important question: "But why?"

Gerard thought the question was slightly vague. "What? Why England? God knows why they transported him to England."

"No, I meant, why him?" A light sparked in Gerard's eyes after it had registered in his mind what Ray was asking. He opened his mouth slowly and began to answer.

\--------------------------

Frank opened his eyes slowly, hoping that it was all some sickeningly realistic dream. It wasn't. He was in a shadowed basement, it was damp and he was shirtless. 

His wrists were held to a wooden cross on the floor with rope that was blistering his flesh, and patterns were spilling out from the cross along the floor. More often than not the patterns involved serpents. He was so screwed. 

People began filing in one by one, gathering round in lines like an audience. Then an aloof looking Mediterranean man swept before the front of the crowd, a bronze bowl cradled in his palms. 

Silence dominated the room, some of the crowds statures impatient twitching was no concealed despite their robed bodies. 

The man with the bowl began to speak, the words tumbling out if his mouth in a tune like a song, the words sharp like knives, the tone of a mother singing a lullaby to her child. 

Frank's heart was pounding, as he closed his eyes to pray for a miracle. 

\-----------

The carriage ride was hours long, but They all stayed in an anxious and buzzing state of mind. Gerard was taping his foot impatiently as they waited for the carriage to reach the headquarters of the Brand Of The Snakes. Mikey assured him that they were almost there. 

\---------

The words of the man were being repeated in a ghostly chant by the crowd. It was growing in volume and Frank was already sick of it. 

The man, the leader, now wielded a knife, the handle was beautifully carved and the tip looked sharper than anything Frank had ever seen before. 

'The whitest of the blue. Let their red stain the chalice and let the worthy ascend to our Lord.'

They repeated this over and over. The words only seemed to make any sense after the knife was slashed shallowly under his left nipple. 

White, as in pure. Blue for royal. Red for the blood. They gathered drops in the chalice and began to sing into it. After half a minute nothing had changed and the leader seemed to confused at the lack of result. 

The leader now made a deeper slice, from the middle of his chest to his navel, but the cut was still quite shallow. 

Frank yelped in pain as they harvested the blood. A memory engulfed him, he welcomed the black. 

\------------ 

The trio jumped out of the carriage and sprinted. Unfolding through the trees ahead of them was a manor, dimly lit but still rather large. They sprinted for the door, Mikey got down on his knees and proceeded to pick the lock. They were in. 

They followed the sparse lighting to a stairway that lead to a staircase to a level underground, they took it at the faint chats that echoed through the passage. 

\---------

Frank awoke choking and spluttering, witnessing the leader staring irately at the bowl, now bellowing the chant. He had realised why it was wasn't working. 

He wasn't white. He had woke up from the black but that is what he was. He was tainted, he wasn't the pure prince they were assuming him to be. 

The sudden flashback of the memory made him gag. It was during a summer trip to Germany with his cousins, one of their tutors had taken a hideous liking to him. All his eleven year old mind could process was the blood and the crescent bite mark that scarred the milky skin of his shoulder, the hands and voice; the pain that had caused him to forget for his own sanity. He hadn't known what was wrong at the time, it was a dark blur. Boys weren't taught about the dangers that people might dominate them, Frank had just accepted it because he hadn't been told any different. 

He wasn't pure. It wouldn't work. They would bleed him dry before they gave up. 

He was going to die. He knew before that his chances of survival were small but now they had dwindled to near nothing. The tears rolled, sobs dispersing from his lips in cracks. This couldn't be it; this couldn't be his end. It wasn't right, dignified or valiant. 

It was being held to a cross and being bled to death because he got raped when he was eleven. It wasn't how he wanted it to end. 

He wanted it to end with Gerard's arms around him.

Gerard. Another sob racked through him, echoing as they made more and more cuts on his body. 

Behind his eyes he saw Gerard smiling at him, it was so real he could hear him say his name. The smile morphed, as his calls of Frank turned more desperate and sombre. 

The chants ceased, the door had been swung open, the blood leaking from Frank's sliced body made his nose curl. The leader dropped the bowl.

The clang was soft, all the sound was vague and dull to Frank's ears. Soon Gerard's voice began to drift away too.

Hands gripped his arms and his hair.

"Frank." 

Frank let himself go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have the summer holidays now so I plan to update more often :)

Rain fell from the heavens, clattering on the filthy London pavement, and what sounded like on a window pane also. It was soothing, continuous, no gaps that needed to be filled. It seemed like life, continuing even if you didn't. 

It was the first thing Frank heard. Other than his own breath whistling through his beaten, pained lungs. His limbs started to feel attached to him again, like a weight was being drained from them and they were under his control once more. He didn't bother to move, instead he focused on regaining a sense of the events that had occurred when he was last conscious. Something about pure, and knives, and he thinks there was a bowl too. 

Shaking at the memory of the people staring down at him greedily as the knives swept along his skin, Frank's movement caught Gerard's gaze and he perched on the end of the hospital bed. Whilst placing a hand on Frank's sweat slick forehead, he cooed faintly:

"Frankie, can you hear me?"

Frank wanted to stop thinking about it, but it was like being back in the moment, blood erupting from the wounds like a spring, it was natural like that's the way it was meant to be. He opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that infiltrated the room through the gaps in the curtains. "Easy, easy." Gerard repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort, signalling that he should stop wriggling. A sigh flowed through his lips as he assessed the situation.

He seemed okay. Gerard seemed okay. They were both alive and Thank God, he was the only one out of the them that was bed ridden. 

Frank attempted to speak, but his voice was course and speaking was out of the question. He just nuzzled into Gerard's hand on his forehead as a sign that he was okay and listening to him. Gerard leaned in closer, and began to play with Frank's hair, despite how greasy it was. He still twirled the locks in his fingers like they were the finest silk money could buy. He spoke again:

"It's midday. They thought you weren't going to make it. You lost two pints of blood. Your status got you a separate room to all the other patients, though."

The hand on Frank's forehead disappeared for a few seconds, and it sounded like Gerard was pouring water into a cup. Gerard mumbled into his ear "Do you think you can sit up? You need some water."

Frank opened his eyes marginally, and shuffled so he had his back resting on a makeshift pillow, he was slightly vertical now. Gerard pressed the rim of the cup against Frank's lips, and he managed to drink some without coughing or spluttering because his lungs and throat were so itchy.

Frank restricted his splayed out limbs to make room for Gerard, and Gerard was glowing when he accepted the invitation. Gerard petted Frank's hair for what must have been hours, before either were inclined to speak again. 

"I contacted your parents, the letter may take a while to get to them, so hopefully we can get you back home in no time."

"They are probably freaking out right now."

"Probably."

Gerard abandoned stroking the locks and pressed his cheek into Frank's hair instead. 

"Are you feeling better?" Frank noted how mesmirising Gerard's eyes were when he was concerned. 

"Yeah, a lot. The cuts still ache but I don't feel lightheaded."

"I think we can get you out tonight. You are probably more likely to die in this shithole than back home."

"Thank you." Frank's voice was cracking like a bonfire. Gerard smiled pleasantly.

"There is no point thanking me. It is my duty to try and protect and save you."

"Your duty as what?"

"Your boyfriend."

\---------------------------

The carriage ride was long and Frank would be lying if he insisted that he hadn't spent the majotity of the trip with his head resting in Gerard's lap. Mikey and Ray sat across from them in the carriage, playing cards and hushing each other every so often in an attempt to wake Frank up. 

As much as Frank didn't want to be away from home any longer, there was a small part of him that was dreading it. No doubt his parents would be throwing girls at him like a game of dodgeball once he got back. They now knew what it felt like to lose their son and heir, and they were both probably in hysterics right now. 

His mother more from their bond and hos father from the reality of maybe having to hand over the kingdom to his dispised brother some day. 

Oh well, Frank was trying to not think too hard about it.

\---------------------------

Frank was still half asleep when they arrived at the palace. Gerard had to support him with an arm round the waist til he got to the door, where his mother took over that duty. Frank may hve just cried a little bit; maybe.


End file.
